1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to self-contained illumination devices, and more particularly to an illumination device for the key board of a remote control which further serves as a base for the remote control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Remote controls have become increasingly popular in recent years for controlling the function of various electronic devices such as televisions, video cassette recorders and stereo equipment. These remote controls include a key pad, the selective pressing of keys on the key pad resulting in a corresponding function being carried out in the electronic equipment with which the remote control communicates.
A problem has arisen in that much of the use of these remote control devices occurs in low light or no light environments. As such, the user of the remote control must frequently fumble with the key pad because it is not possible to clearly identify visually which key is which. This results in very undesirable consequences, such as a television being accidentally turned off when the user instead wanted to change a channel. What is clearly needed is an illumination device which can overcome this annoying aspect of remote control operation of electronic equipment.
In the prior art it is well known how to construct self-contained illumination devices. The most typical device of this kind is the common flashlight, having a case, batteries, a lamp with reflector and an on-off switch. However, such a device cannot be used to solve the above identified problem because of a flashlight's bulk and inability to be attached to the remote control.
Several U.S. patents offer interesting examples of illumination devices which solve particular illumination problems. U.S. Pat. No. 2,688,971 to Daniels et al discloses a lighted hairbrush in which the illumination device is integral with the brush. U.S. Pat. No. 2,779,865 to Hermeyer et al discloses a portable and detachable lighting device for clipboards. U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,309 to Benoit discloses a safety light which is worn by a person when outdoors at night via a belt attachment system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,042 to Zeller discloses an illumination device for books which is removably attachable to a book. U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,064 to Schweitzer discloses a head-strap lighting instrument. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,340 to Dwosh et al discloses a book light which features a shielded lamp and automatic shut-off when the lamp meets a secondary surface. None of these devices solves the unique problem associated with selectively illuminating the key pad of a remote control.
Most recently, U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,127 to Kaminski, dated Feb. 27, 1990, discloses a remote control illuminator which features a slim design with a self-contained illumination system. The device releasably attaches to the remote control via an elastic band. However, this device does not provide selective control over placement of its light source relative to the key pad of the remote control, nor does it provide a base on which to place the remote control.
Accordingly, what is need in the art is a remote control illumination device which provides selective control over placement of its light source relative to the key pad of the remote control, and provides a base on which to place the remote control.